


Baby steps

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Loki (Marvel), Married Couple, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You slowly come to realise that maybe, Loki isn't so bad after all.





	Baby steps

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Loki had been living on earth for a few months now and while you still weren't happy with it, you had to admit that it could be worse. Loki mostly kept to himself and stayed in his room most of the time. After your confrontation, he mostly left you alone and didn't taunt you as much anymore. The avengers still kept a close eye on him, not trusting him in the slightest. 

One day, Thor decided that his brother should go out more without him, but there were a few problems with that. Loki didn't want to go outside. None of the avengers wanted him outside on his own, but neither did they want to be the one to escort him as that would result in just as much disaster. You entered the room as they were loudly discussing this and quickly caught on to what it was about.

"I could take him." You offered and everyone stopped and stared at you. You suddenly felt like Frodo at the council of Elrond in the first LOTR movie. Despite being uncomfortable at being the centre of attention, you straightened your shoulders and looked at each and every one of them. "I could take him. I have to go to the library anyway." You said. Everyone kept staring, before exploding.

After several minutes of more shouting that only stopped when you felt a headache incoming, the Avengers very reluctantly let you go, but not before arming you with weapons and tracking devices. They also threatened Loki that if he hurt you, no one would be able to find him ever again Once they were done, the two of you finally left the tower on your way to the library.

Tony immediately pulled up a screen that showed him where you were and followed your every step. Bruce locked himself in his lab as he tried not to worry about you or hulk out. Steve nervously paced around, still not fully believing that you had offered to escort Loki. Natasha and Clint mysteriously disappeared and no one knew where they went, but they were spies. They could handle themselves. 

On the street, you and Loki awkwardly walked besides each other. Loki had a glamour on himself, so no one would recognise him. Only you knew that it was him. Very slowly, the two of you started to talk, Loki complimenting the fact that you had managed to catch him off guard and you couldn't stop your grin. "Nat taught me." You quickly explained and he rolled his eyes. "That explains a lot." He muttered, making you giggle. 

Suddenly hearing several people shout your name, you groaned loudly and braced yourself. A few seconds later, dozens of journalists swarmed you, asking you hundreds of questions, including about who your new companion was and despite that you did your best to answer them, you started to feel uncomfortable and your headache was growing, making you grab your head. Loki looked between you and the street.

This was his chance to get away. He took a step in the other direction, when seeds of doubt planted themselves in his mind. Except for the incident when you had knocked him down, you had generally been the only one who had been a bit kind to him, except for Thor. His mother had always taught him to help people who helped him. Taking a deep breath, he planted himself in-between you and the press, pushing them back.

They quickly asked who he was. Thinking quickly, Loki spoke up. "I'm Ms Stark's bodyguard. After the battle of New York, Mr Stark didn't think that it was safe enough for Ms Stark to be alone, which is why he hired me to keep her safe. Now, if you'll exuse us, you're scaring my client." He said, before carefully wrapping an arm around you and leading you away. Once you were away from them, he removed his arm again.

You looked at him in both gratitude and confusion. "Really? My bodyguard?" You asked and he shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind." He quickly defended himself. You smiled at him. "Thank you." You said in a heartfelt tone. He looked surprised for a moment, before smirking. "Don't think any of it, mortal. It was just this once." He said dismissively, before walking on.

You looked after him with a small smile, before following him and making sure that he went the right way. He could've left you to the paparazzi, but he didn't. You chuckled very softly as you thought of your father's reaction when he heard what Loki had said and that he would have to go out with you more often so that the press didn't get suspicious. "This will be interesting." You muttered to yourself as you entered the library. 

\-------------------------------

"Loki, can I please get the blindfold off?" You asked your husband again, feeling slightly impatient. A few minutes ago, Loki had bounded into your room with an excited grin on his face. He had told you that he had a surprise for your, but that he had to blindfold you to make the surprise complete. Any sane person wouldn't trust him with that smile on his face, but you were the only one, who he wouldn't prank, so you trusted him. 

You could hear him chuckle from behind you. "Almost, my beautiful angel. Just a few more seconds." He whispered in your ear, making you shiver involuntarily. You could practically _feel_ the smirk on his face at that. You felt the sand between your bare feet and heard the ocean in the background, meaning that you were on a beach. You felt the blindfold move a bit, before falling off completely. 

You blinked your eyes at the sudden light and peered at what you were seeing. It was your father's vacation home that you had used to spend your honeymoon in. "It's our honeymoon home." You said out loud, a bit confused. Were you going on a vacation again? "It is indeed." Loki said from behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist and a big grin on his face as he rested his chin on the top of your head. 

"Although, you can cross out the "honeymoon" part." He continued, conjuring up some papers and giving them to you. You read them and your eyes widened as you realised that the entire island and the house was now in your name. You had your house at the beach, just as you had always dreamed. You turned around and beamed at Loki, before kissing him in gratitude.

Once you pulled apart, he chuckled softly. "The surprise is not fully done yet, my love." He whispered, before grabbing your hand and pulling you along. While almost directly at the beach, the house was standing on firm grassland. You frowned as you spotted a smaller, wooden building that was not far from the house. "That wasn't there during the last time." You spoke up and you could hear your husband chuckle again. 

"No, it wasn't. I asked your father to contract some mortal builders to make this, before I showed it to you." The former God replied, leading you to the new building. There were two big doors in the wall and each were separated in two parts. Loki led you to one of the doors and finally let you go, nodding at you to open the upper part. You slowly did so and clever, brown eyes looked back at you. 

The gray Andalusian mare let out a loud snort as you stared at the beautiful creature. You slowly reached out and petted her head, a big smile growing on your face as you realised that your husband had bought you a horse. Loki had opened the other door and a black Arabian stallion poked his head out. You turned to Loki and tackled him into a hug, thanking him over and over again. 

He simply chuckled. "You are very welcome, my love. I have a spell on the stable that will keep both horses well-kept and fed, even when we're not here." He said, holding you tightly against his chest. You looked up and kissed him passionately. He kissed you back, before slowly pulling away and leading to where the saddles and everything was kept. You saddled your horses and went for a calm ride to get used to your new horses. 

Both horses had been very well trained and were quite calm, although you felt that they could be temperamental if needed. They also went into the water and you startled Loki by making your horse start to gallop, making the water splash up and getting him wet. This resulted in a small race that neither of you won, but you had fun. At seeing him laugh at a joke that you made, you knew that you had the best husband ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Andalusian horses are one of my favourite breeds, so that's why I gave the reader that breed. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
